


A Lesson in Intimacy

by nextgeneration



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Accidental Orgasm, Accidental Voyeurism, Ejaculate, Embarrassment, Exploration, Gay, Innocence, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Platonic Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Teaching, Vanilla, i'm back from an unintentional two year hiatus and i still can't make good titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nextgeneration/pseuds/nextgeneration
Summary: Connor discovers masturbation by accident at an incredibly inconvenient time. In a quest for more productive work hours and less gratuitous exhibitionism, Hank decides to help the android corral his newfound urges.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 137





	A Lesson in Intimacy

Connor was sitting at his desk, flicking through pages upon pages of data on his computer. He tapped at the desk with his fingers and blinked slowly, his eyes flitting over to Hank as the older man cleared his throat. Hank grumbled something under his breath, sleep still heavy in his deep gray eyes, and brought his coffee mug to his lips. “Don’t talk to me until I’ve had my coffee,” It read. Connor decided to heed its advice.

Something was troubling the android, however, and no matter how intentionally he ignored it, it wouldn’t go away. A painfully swollen erection bounced against his leg… well, it _tried_ to, at least. It was corralled by his tight-tailored slacks, so it couldn’t go much of anywhere. Connor brushed an outstretched finger over the mound, feeling not only the rough, textured fabric, but also the blistering heat that radiated beneath it.

The android swallowed and shifted his thighs below his desk in an attempt to hide his arousal. _Oh._ That felt nice. Connor’s cock rolled gently between skin and fabric, and he bit down on his tongue, his posture stiffening subconsciously. This definitely wasn’t supposed to be in his program. He glanced around the office, suddenly paranoid about his peers witnessing this apparent… _error_ in his software. Luckily, none of the humans seemed to be paying him any mind.

Connor laid his forearms back on his desk and resumed his scrolling, though his mind was elsewhere. His eyes wandered back over to his partner. Hank’s scruffy gray beard was punctuated with the occasional dark brown strand, and his silver hair was tucked neatly behind his ears. Connor could practically feel the human’s hot breath through his delicately parted lips, the rough sensation of his moustache on sensitive cyberskin... Hank was somehow the most attractive man he had ever laid his eyes on, despite his overtly hostile demeanor and atrocious drinking problem.

Below the waist, Connor was still teeming with heat. He stared deliberately at his computer monitor, sitting as stiff as a board in his seat, and he shivered. The android lifted his thigh and crossed his legs, and before he could stop himself, a small grunt burbled up and out of his throat. Connor could no longer focus on anything other than his own bodily urges, and he opted to grip the edge of his chair with both hands. He leaned forward slightly, his erection jolting in his pants.

The android squeezed his legs together and sucked his lips in, closing his eyes tight and breathing in deeply through his nose. His dress shoe bent gently at the toe as he bounced his balancing leg. Connor’s thigh muscles massaged his length, and his head tipped back involuntarily, wisps of chestnut hair brushing away from his face. He kept bobbing his leg up, and down, and up, and down, and the heat started to burn hotter beneath his navel. An invisible electric flame sparked in his groin, and…

 _Ohhhh, yes!_ Connor gasped aloud as a hot, sticky liquid shot down his leg, stripes of the stuff bubbling through his pants. He folded forward onto his desk, clasping a hand over his mouth and twitching as aftershocks rippled through his body. Sweat dripped down his brow, and he huffed quietly, wiping it away with the back of his hand. He reached down to examine the mystery liquid with a curious finger -- it had soaked straight through the tight knit of his trousers. Connor brought it to his mouth and pressed it to his tongue, his pretty brown eyes glimmering under the fluorescent lights.

“You okay, kid?” Hank’s rumbling voice startled the android back into consciousness, and he practically jumped out of his seat. The older man was staring at Connor with a lot of concern and a pinch of judgement in his eyes. “Jesus, you’re as red as a baboon’s ass!” The human snorted through his nose. He turned away, but kept his striking eyes trained on the android. He was interested in hearing an explanation for such a strange display, Connor assumed.

“I’m currently functioning normally,” Connor said, licking his lips and allowing both hands to rest on his desk. The android’s brow furrowed as he tried to make sense of what had just happened. “However, a few minutes ago, I found myself distracted by a building of heat in my abdomen, and an unusual stiffness of my--”

Hank’s eyebrows shot up and he cleared his throat loudly, his eyes whipping back over to his computer monitor before Connor could finish his sentence. The human had become noticeably pale, and he clicked his tongue, closing his eyes and sighing deeply.

“Are _you_ okay, Lieutenant?” Connor asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. Suddenly, the android had become the possessor of concern.

“Jesus Christ, Connor,” Hank mumbled, laughing under his breath. He rubbed his beard with a calloused hand and averted his gaze, turning back to his work in deafening silence. Connor decided not to intrude any further, setting his sullied fingers back on his keyboard and resuming his reading.

-  
-

The android moaned quietly through gritted teeth as he sat in the same chair, at the same desk, across from the same grizzled police Lieutenant. He had hoped this strange phenomenon would be a one-time thing, but unfortunately, that didn’t appear to be the case. Another pair of his crisply tailored work pants was thoroughly wetted by a mix of blue blood and thickening lubricant. Connor leaned over his desk and his body quaked, and he bit his lip, sighing with sweet, sweet relief. Again, sweat dripped from his brow, and again, Hank looked over at him, the human’s face reddening from secondhand embarrassment.

“Good Lord,” Hank muttered, his eyes flitting in Connor’s direction. “Can’t you do that in the bathroom like the rest of us?” The older man blinked at the android, biting his tongue between crooked teeth. He finally came to his senses, staring back up at the lieutenant with angelic brown eyes.

“I don’t know,” Connor admitted between soft breaths. “I’ve only been able to achieve this… this _action_ in this exact chair, at this exact desk, using my thighs.” He looked utterly perfect, and entirely innocent, even when doused in faux sweat. The android didn’t seem to comprehend the gravity of what he was disclosing to the other. “There are too many variables -- I’m not sure I can pinpoint why it’s happening.”

“Using your _thighs?_ ” Hank chortled, rolling his eyes in disbelief. The human tipped back in his chair, crossing his arms. “I suppose there’s something different for everybody, huh?” The lieutenant’s grey eyes shone, and a corner of his mouth tugged upwards, as though he was trying not to smile. “I mean, there are far more effective ways, you know?” He said, biting his cheek and scanning the android’s face with curiosity. Connor’s expression didn’t falter, and he didn’t offer a rebuttal.

“You _don’t_ know?” Hank scoffed, wide eyed, and he turned his body to face the other. “I thought they taught you plastic fucks everything you needed to know about everything!” He shook his head gently, but didn’t take his eyes off Connor, who was still stone faced and silent. If androids were capable of feeling shame, Hank was definitely witnessing it.

“They must not have thought it was all that important,” Connor guessed after a long pause, pursing his lips and peering down. His eyes skimmed past the wet patch on his slacks before his gaze landed on his toes. “Or maybe they wanted me to learn on my own.” He looked back up, seemingly oblivious to the connotations, and Hank was baffled. His eyes gleamed, and he smirked from beneath the silver-grey hairs that had fallen over his face.

“You must need someone to teach you then, huh?” He asked.

“I suppose I do,” Connor replied.

-  
-

The two men were in Hank’s house, inside his bedroom, with the door locked tight. No one else was present, of course, and Connor made sure to remind Hank of that, but still, the human insisted quite aggressively on bolting the door shut. Connor sat on the foot of Hank’s bed, his hands folded neatly in his lap, the LED on his temple whirring blue as Hank’s thick, calloused fingers began to unbuckle his belt.

The human stopped short of pulling the belt through the loops in his jeans and pursed his lips. “C’ _mon_ , don’t make this weird, Connor,” Hank whined, sucking air into his mouth through his teeth. The older man’s knuckles were white as he gripped the length of leather. “If I have to strip, so do you, damn it!”

The android took no pause before standing from the foot of the bed, his eyes locking with Hank’s. He fed his own belt buckle through his pant loops with his careful, slender fingers. Connor didn’t hesitate to pull down his pants, but his boxer briefs remained glued to his legs. Even in his state of undress, he appeared delicate and chaste, his hands resting against his hips.

Hank huffed at the sudden change in pace, but shimmied down his jeans, too, stepping out of them with his feet. His grey eyes were cautious and dimmed by insecurity. The human’s nose twitched, and he rocked back on his heels, removing his gaze from Connor.

The two of them stood practically eye to eye, though Hank had about an inch of height on the android. They were both clad in only their undershirts and boxers, but somehow, the room’s ambiance wasn’t completely unbearable. They said nothing to each other -- what needed to be said, anyhow? -- and when Connor went to pull at the bottom of his shirt, Hank stopped him. The human grabbed the android by the wrist with a clenched fist.

“No, no, I don’t need to feel any worse about my beer gut, thank you,” Hank forced a laugh through gritted teeth. The mounting pressure caused the human to break out in a nervous sweat, and he wiped at his brow.

Connor stopped, releasing the fabric in his hand, and looked up at the older man. The human returned his hand to the bottom of his own undershirt, tugging it down over his belly. “What’s next?” The android asked genuinely, his beautiful brown doe eyes searching the human’s face. His cheeks were rosy and freckled, and his voice was slightly raspy.

“Alright, um,” Hank started, clucking and taking a step back. He was clearly having trouble beginning the conversation. “I-I guess…” He stammered, his eyes lost in thought as he rubbed at the back of his neck. Hank pushed his hair behind his ears, the room’s light bouncing off of his silver strands. Finally, he sighed, gesturing towards the foot of the bed with an open hand. “Let’s sit down, okay?”

They sat on the edge of the mattress, keeping about two feet between them, and Connor kept his eyes trained on the lieutenant, eager and excited to learn. “Alright, just… follow my lead,” Hank mumbled, glancing back at the android for a mere moment before fixing his eyes on the closet door in front of him. It would be far too... _intimate_ for them to look at each other, Hank figured.

The human pulled the waistband of his boxers down and exposed himself, flaccid, circumcised, and buried beneath a forest of salt-and-pepper pubic hair. Hank took his length in his hand and tugged at it, squeezing his grip as his fingers passed over the head. Connor followed suit. The android’s cock flopped out from beneath his navy blue boxer briefs, and he bit his tongue, his gaze flitting between Hank’s body and his own. He was already halfway hard, and a small spot of wetness was visible on the front of his underwear.

Hank’s own eyes wandered briefly, and for a moment, he caught Connor’s gaze. The human sucked in his lips and turned his head back to stare forward. His length had started to swell, and his heart rate was quickening. Hank closed his eyes, working his wrist and rocking slightly as he jerked himself off.

Connor felt an agonizing heat burning inside him, and he grew still for a moment, pulling his undershirt over his head. He dropped it to the side of the bed and returned his attention to his arousal. The android’s bare chest rose and fell, and he mimicked Hank’s motions, his foreskin rolling over his cockhead with every stroke. Hank was right -- this _was_ much easier.

When Hank opened his eyes, Connor was shirtless, his freckled, toned body glistening with sweat. The android’s long, lean hand slid over his own cock with an unbelievable amount of grace and dignity, especially considering it was his first time... Hank could feel his own temperature rising, and he internally debated the ramifications of removing his shirt, too. “Ah, what the hell,” The human mumbled aloud, taking a moment to pull his shirt over his head before returning his hand to his aching, swollen cock. Hank's body was entirely visible now, which would normally cause him great anxiety. Right now, though, he was distracted by the bubbling warmth in his core, and the toned, slender body beside him.

The android sucked air through his teeth as his eyes studied Hank’s body: round, and soft, and covered with curly salt-and-pepper fur. This was the first time he'd seen his partner in all of his glory, stretch marks, scars, and all. A trail of thickened hair led from his navel to his penis -- his beautiful, fully erect six inches, drooling from the tip as Hank pumped his hand from head to base and back again. Connor wanted so _badly_ to taste it.

Before he could even stop to think, Connor slid over on the bed to be closer to the older man, tipping his ear down to rest his head against Hank’s shoulder. The human seemed a bit surprised, but he didn’t protest -- in fact, he pressed his cheek to the other’s crown, biting his lip and huffing through his nose as he quickened his pace. They shared the heat of lust, bodies against one another, breathing heavily as they stroked themselves.

“ _Shit_ , I’m close,” The human mumbled, his arm pumping tirelessly, copious amounts of precum leaking from his length and lubricating his hand. His muscles burned -- he was more than a little out of practice, as he hadn't been sexually active in several years. “I’m gonna come, Connor, _fuck!_ ” Hank hissed, his heartbeat drumming away in his ears. The human dedicated all his focus to his own arousal, a bead of sweat dripping down the bridge of his sharp, chiseled nose. He closed his eyes and grunted, his thigh pressing up against the android's.

“Lieutenant… fuck! -- _ughhh_ ,” Connor breathed, ejaculate spurting from his length as his body was overtaken by a quaking climax. Some of the spunk landed on Connor’s thighs, but most of it landed on Hank’s, hot, white stripes painting both their legs. The android gripped onto Hank's arm with his free hand, his fingernails digging into the older man's skin.

Hank’s head threatened to fall back, but instead, he pressed his nose into Connor’s scalp, delighting in the slightly sweet, musky smell of the android’s sweat. The human groaned, his own orgasm overtaking him, cum spurting out through clasped fingers as he milked the experience for all it was worth. He panted heavily as Connor trembled beside him, and he nesetled his face deeper into the android’s hair, a gentle moan rumbling lowly in his voicebox. He lifted a gentle hand to Connor’s back and rubbed between his shoulder blades, attempting to soothe the sweaty, exhausted android. He seemed to appreciate it, letting his shoulder rest against Hank’s hairy chest.

“Feels real good, doesn’t it, Connor?” Hank murmured tiredly, setting his jaw and smiling as he basked in the glorious afterglow of seuxal exploration.

“Heavenly, Lieutenant.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I was gone for a while... like, entirely too long. But I'm back after finally buying and playing DBH, if anybody's still active in the fandom! Because I am a predictable creature, not much has changed. Forgive me if I'm a bit rusty -- I haven't written anything in the way of fanfiction since '18.  
> Also, I made a Twitter because of Tumblr's NSFW ban. If you'd like to see my stupid Hankcon drawings, give it a visit! :)) https://twitter.com/cinnabubble


End file.
